The so called “Hall Effect” occurs when a magnetic field is oriented perpendicular to an electric current. The magnetic field generates a voltage difference across a conductor, called the Hall Voltage, in a direction which is perpendicular to both the direction of the magnetic field and the direction of the current flow. By measuring the Hall Voltage it is possible to determine the size of the component of the magnetic field. Typical Hall sensors usually include a strip or plate of an electrically conductive material with an electric current flowing through the plate. When the plate is positioned in a magnetic field such that a component of the field is perpendicular to the plate, a Hall Voltage is generated within the plate in a direction that is perpendicular to both the direction of the magnetic field and the direction of the current flow. Semiconductor Hall Effect sensors produced using current techniques typically include a sensing element produced from silicon. The magnetic sensitivity of these devices is directly related to, and limited by, the electron mobility, μ of the material used to construct the sensing element. Silicon typically has an electron mobility of approximately 1500 cm^2/(V·s). Graphene, by contrast, may have an electron mobility in the range of 4500-40000 cm^2/(V·s). Consequently, a Hall Effect device employing a sensing element constructed from graphene will have a much higher magnetic sensitivity than a typical silicon based device.